


Aden x Logan

by orphan_account



Category: AU's - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, Toys, Vibrators, gay as fuck., lots and lots and lots of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its just a bunch of smut one-shots with my two IRL friends I ship the fuck out of xD





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vibrators this time! :D

These all start at random.  
  
  
                  
            Aden moaned when Logan's tongue ran down Aden's torso, gripping thin hips tightly, Logan began to leave more hickeys around the smaller mans body. "Ngh.. L-Logan~" Aden moaned and tangled his hands through Logan's hair. Logan smirked sitting up and kissed Aden's lips gently, his tongue running along Aden's lower lip. A slender yet thick finger pushed itself into Aden, who let out a louder moan into their intense kiss.   
  
        Aden shifted uncomfortably and pulled away from their kiss when he noticed there was something coated on Logan's finger. "Wh-What is that?" Aden panted out as the finger began thrusting further into Aden. "Its a type of lube that makes your prostate 10x more sensitive." Logan said with a smirk.  
  
                Just those words made Aden blush and squirm with anticipation. Logan chuckled and spread Aden's legs, pinning his arms above his head. "What are you do- A-Ah~!" Aden cut himself off and moaned when he felt something big, round and cold enter him. "F-Fuck!" Aden moaned and panted heavily. "That's not all I have in store~" Logan said and smirked. He held up a remote for Aden to see. It had 5 settings:  
  
 _ **Low  
High  
Medium  
Intense  
3-In-One**_  
  
  
                Aden could hardly see the settings but never the less, began moaning like a bitch when it was just on low. With a smirk, Logan leaned back stroking himself as he watched his lover come undone.   
  
        He kept note that whenever Aden's hips raised high, he would up it to another intensity. When Aden did exactly that, he turned it to high. Aden's moans got louder as his hands gripped the bed sheets and panted.  
  
                After a while Logan turned it to medium, and then intense. He watched as Aden's face flushed red and panted between moans. "Hope you can handle the last one Aden~" Logan said and smirked. He held down Aden's legs and hips so that he couldn't move, which would only increase the pleasure.   
  
        Logan turned it onto the last intensity, where it not only vibrated at an intense speed and power, but expanded itself and made itself longer so it reached Aden's prostate, and best of all, it wiggled around inside of him.  
  
                The reaction Aden had was almost enough to make Logan release, but he held out on it and watched as his boyfriend became a fuck toy, screaming like a bitch in heat. "A-Ah! Logan! P-please! I-I can't take it anymore!" Aden shouted out and panted heavily. Logan chuckled and turned it back down to medium and grabbed Aden's hips.  
  
        Without warning, Logan pushed himself into  **** _his_ Aden and began fucking him with the vibrator still inside him. With each thrust Logan gave, it pushed the now shrunken vibrator back into Aden and right against his prostate.   
  
                The vibrator brought pleasure to them both and had Logan and Aden ready to climax. With only a few thrusts remaining, they both screamed in heat as they each released. Logan turned off the vibrator panting heavily and pulled himself and the vibrator out. "How did being my bitch feel?" Logan asked smirking.  
  
                Aden groaned from annoyance and pulled the blankets over himself. "Oh fuck off." Aden mumbled and chuckled as Logan laid beside him. Long arms wrapped themselves around Aden's small figure and they cuddled each other gently. "It felt good." Aden mumbled with a blush. Logan chuckled and held Aden closer to him. "Good..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment to me what you guys think! I'm open to ideas if anyone has any :3


End file.
